Annoying Tracks
by Bene-C
Summary: Sideswipe was sssoooo gunna get in trouble for this.


**A/N:** happy new year!

**DISCLAIMER:** not mine though the antics are XD

0o0o0o

I glared at the blue back in front of me, how dare Tracks ignore me! Me of all mechs! Screw him! Anger seethed though me, Sunstreaker nudged me, oh it was fine to him! Tracks still spoke to him! It's not like it was my fault Tracks is a vain glitch that got in the way! So what if his finish got ruined! He ruined my chance to get Prowl back for the brig time he gave me! Sunstreaker nudged me again and I turned my hate filled glare towards him, he raised an optic ridge at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed, I simply pointed to the mech in front of us in the corridor on the way to target training, my yellow twin nodded in understanding, "Maybe you should talk to him" Sunny whispered, I looked at him in shock, _Sunstreaker _of all mechs was telling me to talk to a bot that was holding a grudge against me for no reason! (alright maybe it was the paint thing but still!)

"That's rich coming from you Sunshine" I said back, he gave me a 'don't call me that' look and went on to explain himself.

"I've learned when someone is ignoring you it tends to wind them up if you try to talk to them" he deadpanned, a slag eating grin reached my face, this was going to be perfect revenge!

"I could be overly nice to him! That would really frag him off!" I chimed happily; I caught sight of Sunstreaker in the corner of my optic, ha! He was wearing a smirk! Evidently I wasn't the only one with issues involving Tracks, wait… half the _Ark_ has a problem with Tracks… oh well! Who says I cant enjoy winding him up! My partner in crime froze suddenly. "Sunny? You alright?" I questioned, he nodded slowly, his smirk growing bigger.

"Please, for the love of Primus, can you sneak up behind him, cover his optics and say 'guess who!' please! It would make my day!" yes… I liked it, and it would annoy Tracks even more! And it wasn't often that Sunny asked me to do anything other than shut up. I patted my brother on the back.

"You know what Sunny? I might just do that!"

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker and I waited in the ammo storage room, Bluestreak was in there with us but he wanted nothing to do with what ever we were planning, just as well, he'd probably go and blab to Tracks. I kept checking Tracks' position; I had to wait for the perfect moment to pounce. I saw my window open when Tracks turned his back to retrieve his gun from the rack; I was about to leap out the door when Bumblebee stood in the doorway. Frag.

"What are you two going to do to Tracks?" he demanded, now I see why Sunstreaker hates the little fraggers, they get in the way!

"Nothing I was just gunna say hi" I said innocently, trying to get the minibot move without 'persuasion' because if this trick didn't get me in trouble then beating Bumblebee up would. The yellow fragger stared me down.

"If that's all why are you smiling like that?" he asked, his face looking smug like he just caught us out, (he sorta had but oh well). Sunstreaker snorted.

"He always smiles like an idiot, he likes it" ah yes my ever loving brother has a way with words, does he not? I narrowed my optics at him before craning my neck to see around Bumblebee, yes! Tracks was still there checking his gun over.

"Well if all you want to do is say hi" Bumblebee steeped out the way and allowed me through. I gave a small woop for joy and bounded out of the ammo room and to Tracks' back. I slammed my hands around his optics and proudly sang:

"GUUUUUEEEESSSSSSSS WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tracks froze then turned to face me, his face was a mix of surprise and confusion and was absolutely hilarious! I collapsed on the floor laughing, EVERYONE was staring and that made it all the better! Tracks hurried out of the armoury and left me rolling around on the floor. Sunstreaker stepped out of the ammo room and peeled me off the floor.

"It wasn't that funny slagface" he whispered, I ignored him and carried on laughing, Tracks' face had just killed me.

0o0o0o

The holo room was a copy from the battle fields a couple of battles ago, Sunny and I were hidden behind a rock formation towards the side, and we were keeping an optic on each other's back as usual. We were about to run out and shoot down a load of targets when I caught Tracks in the corner of my optic; I felt an uncontrollable smile grace my face. I poked Sunny to get his attention, he ignored me in favour of shooting anything that moved, even if it was a fellow Autobot, ah my special bro! Tracks must have felt me staring at him because he turned in my direction. Still smiling I waved at him; he abruptly got up and ran to a different area of the room, doing a very unnecessary spin to avoid stray fire. I couldn't help myself.

"WWOOOOOOO! NICE ONE TRACKS!" I yelled at him, giving him a thumbs up. My brother hit me round of the back of the head.

"Stay focused, we need to get the high score!" he spat, pulling another gun out of subspace and standing up to fire at anything that even twitched. I got up a stood with my back to him, we had an almost 360o view of the room together, nothing would get past us. Suddenly Ironhide shut down the hologram and waved us all over to him, Sunny and I lowered our weapons, but not subspacing them. (Ironhide liked to surprise us sometimes) anyway, Ironhide was reading out a list of groups of three, it was a training exercise to test our ability to work together, lets say me and Sunny don't really do very well in this one… we tend to get split up.

"Sunstreaker, you're with Bluestreak and Jazz, Sideswipe, you're with Prowl and Tracks."

Oh yeah, we also have to have a senior member of staff with us as well in case we try to 'go solo' during the exercise. I padded over to Prowl, whom I think didn't really want me in his group, heh, good to know I'm wanted. Tracks stood away from us, he wasn't a big fan of Prowl either. Prowl rolled his optics at Tracks and unsubspaced his rifle. I kept peeking over to Track's back, why was he being so separate? He could at least try to be social!

"Hey Tracks, why don't you come stand with your group? You look like a loner by yourself!" I called out; he glared at me over his shoulder then walked over in a very stubborn way.

"Happy now?" he hissed at me, he went back to pretending I wasn't there, which I have to say was quite a feat.

"Such hostility" I commented, Tracks huffed and walked off again, I'm guessing he really hates me.

0o0o0o

I sat in Prowl's office, being stared down by a very irritated SIC, I smiled at him in a failed attempt to lift the mood of the room.

"This is the third time someone has filed a complaint against you Sideswipe." He said stoically, I grinned at him.

"Let me guess," I snickered, "Tracks, Tracks and Sunny." I leaned back into my chair, feeling smug that Tracks had complained about me. Prowl fixed me with a confused expression.

"Why would your own brother file a complaint against you?" he asked, I shrugged and said:

"he always has something to complain about."

Prowl just nodded and went back to looking at his datapad.

"Sideswipe I have to put you on security duty with Red Alert till further notice."

…

Oh slaggit.

0o0o0o

**F/N:** yeah, true story, lol ah the hyper fun you can get up to! Luckily I didn't get in trouble at all ;P.


End file.
